Love in the Mail
by Artemis Fenir
Summary: AU Yang finds that sometimes, the mail delivers more than just paper.


_Dearest Little Dragon of the Sun,_

_I see you everyday, and perhaps you see me, too. I like to think you do, especially when you smile my way. My courage is nonexistent within your presence, and I only have enough gathered for this letter. In the shadows I have always remained, and it's all I know - until I first saw your beaming features. Your smile can light up even the darkest of nights, this I am certain, for you lit up mine._

_I've admired you from afar, and now I open myself to you by making my feelings heard. True, I have kept my face hidden, but only out of fear of my one glimpse a day of you will be taken from me. I hope that one day, I can stand in front of you and let you know my feelings, not with pen and paper but pressed lips and breath._

_Signed,_

_The Beast to Your Beauty_

Yang read the letter again, and again. She wasn't quite sure how it made her feel, but she was surprised what it didn't make her feel: creeped out. It was in the mail box this morning, the envelope sealed, unaddressed, and smelling of jasmine. Did someone leave it in her mail by mistake? No, that couldn't be it. Who else has a name that would translate to "Little Sun Dragon"? Yes, this was definitely for her...

She got up from the table where she was seated, stretching out the knots that had formed from seating so long. Ruby was due from her girlfriend's place any minute now, and she hadn't even fixed dinner yet. The blonde wanted to smack herself in the forehead. Maybe her sister wouldn't mind take out?

Glancing at the letter on the table, Yang couldn't hide the small and pleased smile. The words were... simple and yet elegant, the handwriting was graceful and yet casual. Honestly, it made her feel a little like the princesses in the fairytales she use to read to Ruby.

"If only you'd get the balls to show yourself..." She sighed, the illusion of romance now replaced with a sense of frustration.

A car door slammed shut outside, alerting Yang to the fact her sister was home. Quickly grabbing the letter and folding it, she tucked it into her shirt and under her bra. For some reason, she didn't want Ruby to know. She was pretty sure the younger girl would tease her mercilessly. She then grabbed her keys and wallet, blazing a trail to the door.

"Oh hey Yang, how did your day - Shit, what are you doing!?" The poor redhead had no chance, having opened the door just in time for her blonde sibling to rush her and hike her over her shoulder.

"I'm wanting some take-out, Rubes."

"Well, okay, but did you have to sack me like a bag of potatoes?"

"Well, yea, way too much fun not to do." Hearing her sister huff, Yang laughed. She loved her baby sister, and loved annoying her even more. As she deposited Ruby into her car, she couldn't help but grin. She also couldn't help her heart skipping a beat at the feeling of the letter still close to her.

_Dearest Little Dragon of the Sun,_

_I couldn't help but write to you again. It fills my heart with joy, hoping that perhaps you are reading this and smiling. I wish I could be the reason behind even just one of your radiant smiles. Your eyes hold such a light that angels themselves would be mesmerized by, and I lose all sense of reality when you look my way._

_I only hope that one day, your eyes will be gazing deeply into mine._

_Signed,_

_The Beast to Your Beauty_

Another letter - sealed, unaddressed, and smelling of jasmine. Yang read each word carefully, mouthed them out slowly as she tasted them on her tongue. The paper was soft and smooth, something of high quality. The ink was a deep purple, almost black and written with the grace of a cat. She ran her fingers over it, feeling the slightest of indentation the words caused on the paper.

The blonde sighed, letting the letter float from her hand to the table. She didn't know why these two letters were getting to her. Sure, it was incredibly romantic and sure, it had been a long time since someone had done such a sweet thing for her.

Oh, who was she kidding? She was always a sucker for those gifted with words, silver tongues, and talented mouths.

"Yang, what are you doing?" The voice, her sister, shocked her back into reality. She didn't realize what time it was and hadn't heard Ruby walk through the door. Before she could do anything, the redhead was sticking her head in the doorway, her eyes quickly flicking to the table. "Hey, what's that?"

"N-Nothing!" She cursed her quivering voice as she snatched up the letter, folding it and placing it into her pocket. "It's just... uh, y'know, a thank you note from one of the kids I teach kick boxing to. Nothing important."

Concern and confusion flashed across the younger girl's face. "Well, alright, if you say so. Doesn't explain why you're acting like a weirdo... Oh hey!" Her face then lit up with excitement. "Did Blakey drop off my package today? It's suppose to be in."

Thankful for the change of conversation, the blonde nodded and gave the thumbs up. "Yea, she did. I went ahead and chucked it in your room."

"Thanks Sis!"

The blonde grinned as she heard her younger sister dash up the stairs, no doubt excited for her new game. Once hearing Ruby's door open and close, she quickly pulled out the letter that was burning in her pocket. She sniffed the scent of jasmine once again before climbing the stairs herself, deciding to hide this letter with its companion.

_Dearest Little Sun Dragon,_

_Yesterday was almost as bright as you were. I saw you and Ruby gardening, before she pulled the water hose on you. The bond you have with your little sister is precious, and always leaves my heart feeling full when I see you two together. I only wish that we could have a bond, as well._ _I sincerely hope to be able to reveal myself to you soon. Fear grips my heart at the thought of your rejection, but if life has taught me anything it's that sometimes a chance needs to be taken, and I wish to take that chance with you._

_Signed,_

_The Beast to Your Beauty_

Another day, another letter. Still, Yang devoured every word as if it was the first and last letter she has every received. By now, Ruby knew of the letters, them piling up each day to the point Yang could no longer hide them in shoe boxes and clothes drawers. And, it was she thought, the little redhead teased her mercilessly. The blonde didn't mind, she was slowly falling in love with her Beast, whoever she may be.

She assumed it was a girl leaving her notes, anyway. The writing was too beautiful, the words too soft, and the smell... oh, how Yang grew to love jasmine. She often try to imagine what her admirer looked like - was she tall or short, blonde or brunette, a Faunus or a Human? Secretly, she kinda hoped she was a Faunus, like the mail girl (she _refused_ to call that pretty little Faunus 'mailman').

She giggled at the memory when the raven haired girl's bow came loose from the windstorm they were having, and almost freaked when she noticed Yang watching. Needlessly to say, Yang promised not to let anyone know. Even she knew Faunus weren't looked upon kindly by everyone.

Another day, another letter that was to be put in the scrap book Ruby had bought her to keep them pristine and smelling of jasmine.

_Dearest Little Sun Dragon,_

_Everyday, I grow a little more courageous when I look at you._ _I think today is the day I'll show myself to you, but then I get cold feet. It will happen soon, though, this I promise you. I want you to know me, as I know you. Soon, I wish to be the yin to your yang._

_Signed,_

_The Beast to Your Beauty_

Yang didn't even notice the pun, this morning's events whirling ferociously in her head. She paced the room, thoughts and images and ideas flying about recklessly.

She decided that today was the day she'd watch from her window, and catch her Beast red-handed. She couldn't wait any longer, each letter only fueling her curiosity to staggering heights. It was to her extreme disappointment that no one came, until she saw the ever punctional Faunus arrviving to deliver the mail.

She quickly jogged out the door, hoping to talk to her. Maybe she knew who was leaving her letters.

Blake didn't notice her, hand full of paper and stamps already filling up her mailbox. The blonde's sudden appearance surprised her, and she couldn't help but grin at the slight hiss she was awarded. It was in that moment that Yang noticed two things.

The letter was already mixed in with her other mail, and Blake smelled incredibly strong of jasmine.

With only a small smile and a wink, she gathered up her mail and told the Faunus in disguise to have a good day, very aware of the blush staining her face and the worry marring her expression. She wanted to assuage the girl, but she had things to do.

_The Beast to My Beauty,_

_You were a hard one to figure out, kitty cat. I'm sorry if this seems pushy, but I had to know who you were, each little letter you left filled me with joy until I craved them each day, kinda like Ruby does with cookies. Your face yesterday almost broke my heart, and I knew it was because you thought I was going to reject you. Silly kitten, I've always liked you! Even after seeing that cute pair of ears you hide. So, my dearest Beautiful Lady of Black, won't you give me a smile?_

_Yours finally,_

_Your Little Sun Dragon_

Blake read each word carefully, noting the scent of chamomile that always rolled off Yang in waves. It was unsealed, but addressed to "The cute little mail girl who always delivers what I need". She could feel her body shake, but from happiness or nervousness, she wasn't sure.

This had to be a dream, right? There was no way the object of her affections could like her too, was there?

"Yo, kitten, you gonna look up any time soon?"

The voice scared her, twice in as many days that she had been surprised, or perhaps three times now if she counted the letter. Her eyes quickly snapped up, taking in the blonde's grin and bright eyes. "Y-Yang...?" Blake wasn't quite sure what to say, she was always awkward when speaking.

"Shhh, Blake, there's been enough words, don't you think?" Yang slowly brought her hand up and started tapping her lips with one finger, almost as if she was beckoning. "No words, just pressed lips and breath, hm?"

The Faunus smiled, shyly closing the gap between them. The kiss was short and sweet, but promised so much more. She still clutched the letter in her hand as she pulled away, still so very nervous.

"Aw, Blakey, don't be so shy! You're the best mail girl around!" The raven haired girl cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what that was suppose to mean, but before she could inquire, the blonde continued. "You delivered what I wanted most: love in the mail."


End file.
